U.S. Pat. No. 8,508,098 describes a micromirror apparatus whose mirror element is said to be displaceable, with reference to a mount, in quasi-steady-state fashion around a first rotation axis and resonantly around a second rotation axis. For displacement of the mirror element around the first rotation axis by torsion of two outer torsional springs extending along the first rotation axis, the micromirror arrangement encompasses an electromagnetic actuator having stationary electromagnets, and further magnets attached to the two outer torsional springs. To produce the resonant displacement of the mirror element around the second rotation axis by torsion of two inner torsional springs extending along the second rotation axis, the micromirror apparatus also encompasses an electrostatic actuator having several electrode combs.